Slapped by Karma!
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno, has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University. However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm,what can she do but disguise herself as a guy. What happen when her quiet roommates finds out the truth with she fall in love and be happy Or will Karma strike the girl one last hilarious blow? Who Knows? GenderBender
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys this story was written by Flower of Knives and I am just continuing it. I hope you like it as much as I have and I hope you can all support the author as well as me.

Here's the full summary: 19 year old lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno, has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University.  
However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm, the poor pinkette has to pretend to be a guy in order to not be living on the streets. The only person who knows that she is a girl is her quite, yet sometimes snarky roommate, Itachi Uchiha. Blackmail ensues. Coming from a family that is involved with some not so upright people in the hated Sound Country, it has caused the girl to have a slightly warped perception on life. Her motto is "Destroy what Destroy's you." Can Sakura get past her odd past and even weirder present and find happiness, maybe even love? Or will Karma strike the girl one last hilarious blow?  
(I personally am rooting for Karma!)

It's a Gender Bender sort of story

* * *

Chapter 1 Mix Up

"Stupid fucking stuck up teachers and their expensive perfume!"

Sakura Haruno trudged along the long path toward her new dorm at the south side of the rather extensive campus of Konoha University. The 19 year old had just gotten out of a meeting with the director of the college and her adviser about the coming year. Rolling her eyes at the memory of their jointly startled looks at her hair and persona, the pinkette paused her stomping parade to glance over at the nearby buildings. Looking into the windows of the girls dorms, the tomboy smirked at the prancing antics of the girly females.

Snorting as one of the many blondes was hit by a pillow; Sakura continued her long walk to Miller Hall.

Arriving at her destination a couple minutes later, the girl walked into what appeared to be the main hall. And what she saw was more than what she had bargained for. Gasping as she took in the room, the girl took in her new surroundings.

Inside the spacious room was a large flat screen complete with an entertainment system, three long black leather couches, an overstuffed easy chair and a semi-large glass coffee table.

"HOLY FREAKING BUDDA."

"Nice isn't it? We just had it redone. The old furniture was smelling slightly...old."

Jumping a little at the sudden voice behind her, the pinkette smiled as she turned around to see what she thought was an older man with silver hair. Sticking out her hand, Sakura introduced herself.

"No kidding! You guys did a really nice job. I'm Sakura Haruno, and you must be the dorm head?"

Nodding, the tall silver haired man who seemed to be in his mid thirties (on closer inspection) laughed as he took the outstretched hand in his own.

"That I am. My names Kakashi. And I must say, I'm a little suprised...I was expecting someone..."

"Ultra-girlish?" cut in the now smirking woman, "yeah, I get that a lot. My parents thought by giving me a really girly name they could influence my future attitude. It kinda backfired on 'em. It shouldn't change anything though, unless you put me with pink and frills loving blondes."

Letting go of the said girl's hand, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat apologetic expression. Looking away from the awaiting pinkette the poor man laughed nervously as he told the green eyed girl something that blew her mind.

"Yeah, um, about that. It's kind of a funny story really...This is actually a, um, all BOYS dormitory. There seems to have been a slight mix up with you and the student we were expecting, Saku Haruno..."

Staring at the man, Sakura tried to comprehend what was happening. It really didn't work.

"Say What?"

'You see Miss. Haruno, it seems that because of the similarities in yours and the other students name, and the fact that you enrolled so late into the semester, that you were placed in Miller Hall (this dormitory) instead of Myrtle Hall (the girls dormitory). I really am quite sorry."

Sighing in frustration, Sakura placed a hand on her head. This was just to much to deal with on an empty stomach.

"Well, is there a way we can get this fixed? Or, ya know, get me transferred to another dorm? Cause I already paid my boarding fee for this trimester!"

"Let me see what I can do. Why don't you have a seat while I try and get this mess cleaned up." With that, the poor man walked back down the hallway to his office in the back of the corridor. Sitting down on one of the couches, the pinkette waited. And Waited

And Waited.

After ten minutes the girl had had enough (patience had never been her specialty). Getting up and walking back to Mr. Hatake's office in the back, the girl paused before knocking, hearing a rather upset voice coming through the door.

_"What do you mean there are no other rooms available!? That's impossible!...No. No that is NOT okay! She already paid for the trimester!...THIS IS A MEN'S DORMITORY. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!...Hello sir, I mean Ma'am!...yes...no huh?...I understand...good bye."_

Suddenly the door opened in front of eavesdropping pinkette. Jumping back, the girl grinned sheepishly at the man in front of her. Gazing down at the 5' 3 green eyed girl, Kakshi gave her an apologetic smile.

"I guess you heard all that huh?"

Playing with the hem of her shirt the girl nodded.

"I'mreallysorryIwasn'tmeaningtoeavesdropIwasjusttherean-"

"It's okay! It's, it's fine." interrupted the now flustered , grabbing the girls elbow he led her back to the main room and sat her down in the easy chair before kneeling down in front of her like she was a four year old.

"Trust me. It's fine. However, your living situation seems to be solved. You will be staying here for the coming trimester."

Gaping at the man, the pinkette (for the second time that day) tried to make sense of what the man had just said. The only thing that did was make her head hurt.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. I am going to be staying here."

"yes."

"And this is is an all men's dorm."

"yes, that is correct."

"And this is a two person per room dorm right?"

"Ah, yes that is also correct."

"So that mean's I'm going to have to share my living and sleeping space with another human being of the male persuasion?"

smirking at the girls words, Kakashi nodded.

"What is wrong with this picture?!"

Smiling at the upset girl, the silver haired man got up and sat himself down on the couch opposite the chair in which Sakura was taking up space. Crossing his legs, he began to clear up what seemed to be a rather foggy situation.

"You see, I just got off the phone with the schools director, and she says that in order to stay here, you either need to get a sex change or you need to be a maid. And we don't need any more house cleaning staff...so...how good are you at acting?"

"What are you insinuating here?" said a rather blank faced pinkette.

"In order to stay here, from this day on you are now MR. Saku Haruno

"...I guess it's a good year to be small in the chest department huh?"

* * *

AN: I didn't change much from what the previous author had so I hope you all enjoyed it please don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews the writer would really enjoy reading them. This is where she left off and I hope that Chapter 3 will catch all of y'all's interest just like the first chapter did. So here you have it Chapter 2 of Slapped by Karma.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two days, a new haircut and wardrobe later, a certain spunky pinkette was back at Miller Hall. Parking her black 2 door emerald Jeep wrangler in one of the empty spots in front of the house, Sakura gave herself one last look over.

Before this whole fiasco, her hair had been a little past her shoulders with an over sweep that went from right to left. Now it had been reduced to what she called "a-super-smexy-emo-boy-with-balls" look. Smirking to herself in the rear view mirror, the jean and hoodie clad girl opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement.

She made it halfway across the spacious front yard before getting hit in the back of the head with an over inflated football. Face planting into the warm soil, the pinkette laid there trying to make the stars disappear from around her head. Hearing footsteps running over to where she was laying, Sakura tried to lift her head to get a good look at the person who tried to kill her before her time.

It was a guy (go figure right? sarcasm people. sarcasm.) with big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that looked like it was styled at a salon. Which it probably was seeing as this guy was wearing two hundred dollar jeans. And were those...whisker tattoos?

Grinning as he helped the aggravated girl to her feet, the surfer-wanna-be chuckled.

"Sorry bout that dude. You were kinda in the way though."

Brushing off her pants, the disgruntled teen gave the man a look that said different variations of go to hell.

"I was in the way so you threw a ball at my head?"

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound like a dick doesn't it?" laughed the blonde as he ruffled his perfect hair.

"Ya don't say."

Grinning as he stuck out his hand to the still fuming pinkette, he introduced himself. "The names Naruto Uzumaki. And just to let you know, I really AM sorry."

Grabbing the outstretched hand, the girl half smiled at the dorky blonde.

"Saku. I'm the new boarder."

"I kinda figured as much, seeing as its not everyday that a guy comes here with two duffle bags and a suitcase."

Following Naruto's gaze to her car, Sakura chuckled. It was true. She had packed WAY too much by guy standards.

Shrugging, the girl turned guy retorted, "What can I say. I like my shoes to match my shirts." looking back at the boy, the girl queried at something that had been bothering her since the moment she had seen the boy.

"Anyway, my clothing aside, what the fuck was so important that you threw a ball at my head to get me out of the way?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto simply picked up the ball and began walking into the house before looking over his shoulder with a wink.

"A red head in a bikini top"

Rolling her eyes at the lusting blonde in front of her, Sakura made her way up the steps into Miller Hall. Getting ready to follow Naruto into the house, she paused mid-step. Smacking her forehead at her own stupidity, the girl let out a depleted sigh. She had left all her bags in the car! What the hell was she thinking?!

Jogging back to the 2 door emerald Jeep wrangler, Sakura pulled open the back door to grab the many bags containing her wardrobe for the coming months. Slamming the door shut with her foot, the pinkette trudged her way back to the house. Finally reaching her destination, she banged on the door calling out to her house mate to come and open the door.

As a grinning blonde opened the door for a very over loaded teen, Kakashi emerged from around the corner.

"Ah _Mr_.Haruno!" the man called out, emphasizing the title much to Sakura's displeasure, "It's good to see you again. For a moment, I thought I may have scared you away after our talk the other day."

Smirking at the silver haired man holding...was that porn!?, the girl smirked. "Trust me. I don't scare easy."

As the two sent meaningful glances at each other, a certain blonde was scratching his head.

"Uh...did I miss something?"

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

"Ah. Finally settled"

Sakura plopped down on the bottom of the twin sized bunks beds, worn out from the many events of the day.

First there was the showing of her room. Apparently, the other guy had already moved in, but by just looking at the room, you could never tell. The only signs that there was someone living there was the laundry hamper against the far wall half filled with clothes and the science books on top of the dresser. After putting her stuff in its desired location around the room, she had been introduced to the other boarders.

There was Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara (a visiting student from Suna). She was told that her roommate, Itachi, would be home a little later as he had a part time job after school hours.

Then there had been the questions. Where was she from ("I used to live in the Sound Country"), was she with the mob then? ("Do I look that dumb?") Did she play sports? ("I kick box, but that's about it") What kind of job did she have? ("I work for a local sports and dancing center.") Did she have a girlfriend? ("Um. No." this cause Kakashi to almost spit out his coffee.) Was she still a virgin then? ("What kind of fucked up question is that!?")

Then there was dinner (which she was forced to participate in). Then there was clean up and finally, a nice long talk with her loving (hackhackcoughcough) dorm head about the dorm rules and schedules.

No being out past 11 on school nights unless letting him know beforehand. No parties without notifying him first. Blah blah blah...

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura forced herself up from the comfortable bed. Walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of jim jams, the girl made her way across the room to the bathroom attached to her living quarters.

After stripping down and getting into the shower (which is harder than you might think due to a freaking butt load of breast bindings) Sakura let the warm water run over her tired back and shoulders. Humming an old tune as she rinsed out her hair the pinkette burst into a full blown song.

_**"Come little children, I'll take thee away,**_

_**Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children,**_

_**The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."**_

"Nice voice."

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

AN: There you have it hope you liked it I changed a bit of it I hope you guys can continue supporting me as I continue this wicked story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews the writer would really enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 cause that was the last chapter she wrote I hope you like this chapter as much as the others so here ya go Chapter 3 of Slapped by Karma.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Roommate

**Previously on Slapped by Karma:**

_Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura forced herself up from the comfortable bed. Walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of jim jams, the girl made her way across the room to the bathroom attached to her living quarters._

_After stripping down and getting into the shower (which is harder than you might think due to a freaking butt load of breast bindings) Sakura let the warm water run over her tired back and shoulders. Humming an old tune as she rinsed out her hair the pinkette burst into a full blown song._

_**"Come little children, I'll take thee away,**_

_**Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children,**_

_**The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."**_

_"Nice voice."_

"_AHHHHH"_

**Back to the story:**

(Itachi's POV)

I entered my dorm room after a tiring day at work. I had just gotten information that I was getting a roommate. Hopefully he's not like Kisame or Deidara or Hidan, a shiver ran down my back as I dropped on my rolling chair. I could hear singing come from the bathroom.

"That must be the new guy," I sighed walking to the slightly opened door.

"Nice voice," I commented.

"AHHHHH," he yelled sounding a bit girly.

"I apologize I didn't mean to frighten you,"

"N-n-o it's alright…Can you wait in the room while I finish showering,"

"Of course,"

I walked out of the bathroom and waited in the room. I changed into a pair of black pants and a plain black t-shirt. I sat on my chair and waited for my roommate to get out of the shower. The bathroom door opened and out came my roommate. I stared at him confused and in wonder.

"Hi my name is Saku Haruno," he introduced.

"Itachi Uchiha,"

"Do you have any questions to ask," he asked.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes it's my natural hair color,"

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I work at a local sports and dancing center,"

"From what I can tell you are not the hyper active type,"

"Nope,"

"Good then we shall get along just right,"

"Good to hear by the way when do classes start," he asked wondering.

"They start next week," I answered walking to the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black sweats and plain grey tee. I would have to get up early tomorrow for work. The good thing is tomorrow I get out earlier from work. I walked back into the room to find my roommate already asleep. I climbed up to my bed and fell asleep.

(Sakura's (Saku) POV)

I woke up early the next day. I had to get to the local sports and dancing center. I rolled to the side only to fall off the bed.

"Agh…damn that's gonna leave a bruise," I growled placing my hand on my head.

I grabbed my phone to see that I had so many missed messages mostly from my parents and brothers.

"Agh worry warts," I sighed getting up and grabbing some cloths.

After a quick shower, which wasn't as quick thanks to these stupid bindings, I changed into some jeans and slipped a hoodie over a black muscle shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth before walking out. I sat back on the bed to check my messages.

'**Did you make it alright**'

'**ARE YOU OK**'

'**WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING**'

'**Sakura sweetie your brother will be joining you at the gym**'

"Agh damn, oh well might as well get going," I sighed before hearing a shuffle.

I looked up to see Itachi waking up. He rubbed his tired eyes before pulling his phone from under the pillow.

"Sorry did I wake you," I asked apologetically.

"No, I was just about to wake up…I have to go to work," he answered trying to get out of the bed only to roll over and land in my arms.

"Hm…thanks that would have been a nasty fall," he yawned getting off of me.

"I'll see you later," I said grabbing my gym bag and running out.

I made my way to the parking lot and got into my jeep. I drove to the gym and parked my car in the usual parking spot. I grabbed my bag and headed to the locker room. I quickly changed into a pair of black sweats and grey sports bra. Before locking my locker shut I tossed my bag in it making sure that all my cloths where in it. I walked out and headed to the guys.

"Hey Sakura what happened why did you cut your hair," one of the guys asked.

"Long story, by the way my brother's are coming today," I answered checking my list on the board.

"WHAT?! Your brother's are coming today why," another asked.

"I didn't answer their messages so they are coming to visit," I yawned.

"Damn well Gaara's not here yet,"

"Tell Jane that I'm here if she is ready for her lesson," I sighed walking to the office room.

I walked in to be greeted by my friend TenTen. She smiled at me before looking at my hair. I sighed as she walked to me.

"What happened to your hair and how come you didn't tell me your room number," she asked wondering.

"Well there was a mix up at school,"

"What do you mean mix up," she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well the school put me under Saku Haruno instead of Sakura so now I am staying at the boy's dorm and have to cross dress in order not to get expelled," I answered sitting on her desk.

"That sucks…so at school you are Saku Haruno,"

"Yeah so make sure not to mistake my name alright," I said taking a bit out of the ham, cheese, tomato sandwich that was on her desk.

"I won't the good thing is we work together," she sighed.

"Yeah by the way is Neji in yet he was suppose to be here for some training," I asked noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Not yet he said something about his friends wanting to go check out some new place down town,"

"Alright well I'll be going I have training with Gaara in a bit,"

"Alright see ya later," I sighed walking out of the office.

I made myself to the arena and searched for a familiar red head. I sighed as I noticed he was not here yet. I sat on one of the sofas and waited.

"Hey Pinky, what's with the hair cut," I heard a familiar blue haired idiot call out.

"Don't call my sister that," another said.

I turned to be met with the one and only Akatsuki group. I felt someone lift me up from the sofa and hold me close. I looked up to be met with auburn color eyes and red hair.

"Sasori…let me go,"

"What happened to your hair," he asked.

"I had to cut it the school mistook my name so now I'm living in the boy's dorm and have to pretend to be a guy," I sighed as he finally let me go.

"What…I thought you were staying in the girls dorm I was gonna go find you today but though about searching for you here at the gym…so who's the lucky guy that gets to room with our charming pinket," Kisame smirked.

"Some guy named Itachi Uchiha,"

"What you got Itachi damn you're going to need all the luck you can get," Kisame sighed.

"Why, he seemed like a cool guy to room with," I asked.

"Itachi is son of the chief of police he will easily find out you are not really a dude but a chick," he answered.

"Hm that is going to be a problem…Oh well I'll just have to talk to him about it,"

"Good luck with that,"

"Yeah whatever now I have to go Gaara's here for our training he has a match next week and he needs to work on his hits," I sighed walking away.

After a long day of helping Gaara with his training, beating the shit out of Fish Face (Kisame), getting squealed at by random girls (Had to change into my guy cloths since there were girls from school there) and having to run for my life I finally made it back to my door in peace. I face planted myself on the floor and sighed. The cool feeling of the floor cooled my tired cheeks.

"Ah this is nice," I smiled.

"I see you are back," I heard Itachi say from his desk.

"Yeah hey I need to talk to you about something," I sighed rolling over so I could face the ceiling.

"What is it?"

"It's about me…I'm act….," I started before the door flew open.

"Itachi hide me,"

I looked up to see a boy with raven hair shaped like a ducks ass. I chuckled as he quickly slammed the door close.

"Why is that Otouto?"

"Some girls got into the dorm…They were chasing me and I have to hide," he said.

"Otouto just stay here until they leave,"

"Ah I left my phone in the car…I'll be back in a bit," I sighed getting up from the floor.

"Oh you're the new guy here…the dobe told me about you…name's Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother," he introduced.

"Saku Haruno and yes this is my natural hair color," I sighed noticing him looking at my hair.

I walked out of the room and headed to my car. Once my phone was in my hand I heard a squeal behind me.

"KYAA IT'S THE CUTIE FROM THE DANCE STUDIO," someone squealed.

I turned to be met with some nasty looking red head with red glasses. She wore such revealing clothing that brought shame to the female population. One word ran thru my mind when I noticed them running to me.

"Shit,"

I quickly ran into the building and back to my dorm room. I shut the door and locked it shut. I could hear footsteps from outside the room. I held my breath hoping they would not find me.

"Where did the cute guy from the dance studio go," I heard them call out.

"Shit," I mumbled pushing the dresser against the door.

"I think you are going overboard," I heard Itachi say.

"I don't think so at my last school they were this bad probably worse but I'm not risking it," I said.

"How do they know you I thought you were new here," Sasuke asked confused.

"I work at a local sports and dance center and well they were there,"

I grabbed some cloths from my drawer and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower I changed and headed back to the room to find the door ripped from its hinges and the drawer on the floor. There were some scratch marks on the wood floor.

"What happened while I was in the shower," I asked confused.

"The usual Sasuke got taken by some girls," he said calmly.

"Oh, Ok," I yawned taking a seat on my bed.

* * *

AN: there you have it Chapter 3 of Slapped by Karma…hope you enjoyed it don't forget to R&R.


End file.
